Una rara coincidencia
by alex.monasterio.948
Summary: Que harías si un dia de la nada llega una persona que será indispensable pero que te hará mucho daño? Eso le pasó a nuestro querido Carlos Garcia. Mal resume, lo se, soy malo en esto pero es una gran historia.


**_Hola, jejejeje esta es una nueva historia, les pido que la traten bien y no tenga una critica tan mala...o eso espero jaja es una historia que me pasó, y me sigue pasando asi que la actualizaré con base en lo que pase, y espero les guste_**

**_UNA RARA COINCIDENCIA_**

Capitulo 1: El encuentro inesperado.

Hola que tal, soy Carlos Garcia, tengo 17 años y pues estoy en mi segundo año de preparatoria, soy gay, sip asi es, me enteré hace 2 años aproximadamente pero bueno en estos momentos estoy esperando a un profesor que se supone me daria asesorias, pero creo que no piensa llegar, asi que estoy en el suelo sentado, escuchando musica mientras leo.

La verdad no me gusta llamar mucho la atención, no hay muchas personas que sepan que soy gay, solo un par de amigas y mi mejor amiga de la prepa, Lucy Stones que para mi mala suerte está en otro grupo, como sea, todo por ahora es perfecto, es la parte crusial de la historia del libro, mi cancion favorita está sonando, nadie está para interrumpirme o eso creia hasta que un grupo de chicos, los cuales jamas habia visto pasaron justo enfrente de mi haciendo ruido, esa clase de ruido que no se puede ignorar, lo peor es que se quedaron parados justo a un lado riendo y pues todos estaban concentrados supongo, excepto uno que se regresó y se agachó a un lado de mi jugando con mi cabello asi que cerré el libro para decirle que se fuera pero al verlo simplemente no pude hacerlo.

Al verlo, vi unos ojos que me veian con ternura y una sonrisa, una sonrisa que expresaba algo que iba mas allá de un acosador o de una broma me sentí, especial.

Duró varios minutos observándome asi, con sus ojos esmeralda y su sonrisa perfecta, wow se siente esa clase de debates mentales donde una parte dice, es una broma pero la otra dice que lindo.

Esto acabó cuando el resto de grupo de amigos lo llamó riendo, y todo lo que me habia dado esperanzas se esfumó o eso creí, al verlo, pude observar que sus amigos se reian mientras el tenía la mirada clavada en mi, sonriendo, pero despues de unos minutos se fue no sin antes hacerme notar que se iba dandome un tenue golpe en mi cabello para verlo alejarse con una sonrisa.

El resto del dia no pude sacarmelo de la cabeza, ni lo que usaba, o su mochila, estaba clavado en él.

Creo que mis amigas se molestaron un poco porque no paraba de decir

"Es que maldición, yo se que es una broma, no es la primera vez que me intentan hacer una broma de ese tipo"

En ese momento estaba con una de mis amigas, Camille.

Es divertido, porque cuando nos conocimos, nos odiabamos mutuamente y ahora era una de mis confidentes.

"Si ya sabes que es una broma, para que le das tantas vueltas al asunto"

"Porque todo seria tan facil si se hubiera reido como el resto de sus amigos, pero no, se quedó como idiota mirándome, sonriendo"

"Es que Carlos, no quiero que salgas lastimado" y justo ahí acabó la conversacion, debido a que Camille tenia clase, asi que la dejé en su salón y fui a buscar a Lucy, por suerte la encontré.

"Hola amiguita, tienes clase?" Desde que inició este segundo año, teniamos la costumbre de llamarnos asi la mayoria del tiempo.

"Se supone, pero no parece que el profesor venga, o tenga mucho interes en enseñar" los dos nos reimos.

Despues de eso caminamos a la cafeteria, y luego caminamos por las canchas...grave error.

Caminando por ahí, mis ojos se clavaron en ese tipo, algo que Lucy notó.

"Ahí está el tipo que me dijiste?"

Yo asentí y le dije que era el que tenía una playera azul brillante.

Despues se produjo un silencio.

"Pasa algo?"

"Ese chico van en mi salón..."

Yo me sorprendí bastante al enterarme de eso.

"Amiguita, sabes que no me gustan las bromas de mal gusto"

"No estoy bromeando amiguito, enserio va en mi grupo, se llama Kendall"

Al pasar fuera de la 'zona de peligro' me puse a gritar como histérico.

"Tiene que ser un maldito chiste, esto no me puede pasar"

"Y eso no es lo peor amiguito"

"A que te refieres Lucy?"

"Lo ví la otra vez besándose con una tipa"

"O simplemente te confundiste" dicho esto su profesor llegó y ella entró a clase pero él no asi que fui a asomarme discretamente y que fue lo que vi?

A Kendall besando, efectivamente, a una tipa, bajita, y el hecho mas importante, era mujer.

Asi que mis deseos, mis esperanzas y todo lo demás se fueron al carajo.

Esa noche, al salir de la escuela, estaba deprimido, otra vez habían jugado con mi corazón, queria llorar mucho ese dia, pero no lo hice, supongo que por orgullo.

**_Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, si les gustó, si no les gusto o algo que me quieran decir, estoy abierto a todo tipo de cosas jejejeje bueno gracias por leer._**


End file.
